Location-based services and applications have become increasingly popular among consumers. However, traditional location-based services generally rely on dedicated location sensors to provide positioning information. As a result, service providers face significant technical challenges to providing positioning services that do not rely on dedicated location sensors so that positioning services will continue to operate when dedicated location sensors (e.g., satellite-based location sensors) are not available (e.g., when indoor conditions block reception of location signals). Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach for providing positioning services using multi-space clustering of commonly available and non-dedicated sensor data to determine location data.